


Ateez Oneshots

by HyoTea



Series: Kpop Group Oneshots [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/HyoTea
Summary: I apologise for this one, I don’t know where it went. I was half asleep when writing it and uh...yeah. It’s a mess. Heavy angst sort of ((?) honestly depends on your angst tolerance; mine is low so I consider heavy angst for this one but, uh, that could change).Yes, Hongjoong is very dense in this, I apologise (yes, another apology. I do it a lot).There are also a lot of inconsistencies in the honourifics (*´-`)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Kpop Group Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180157
Kudos: 4





	Ateez Oneshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this one, I don’t know where it went. I was half asleep when writing it and uh...yeah. It’s a mess. Heavy angst sort of ((?) honestly depends on your angst tolerance; mine is low so I consider heavy angst for this one but, uh, that could change). 
> 
> Yes, Hongjoong is very dense in this, I apologise (yes, another apology. I do it a lot).
> 
> There are also a lot of inconsistencies in the honourifics (*´-`)

Seonghwa glanced over at his phone, his concern growing every time. Finally, the silence was broken by the youngest of the group. “Hyung, seriously, just text him or get him. He won’t talk to you if you don’t initiate it first, especially in these times.”   
  


“Jongho,” Yeosang snapped, his eyes narrowed at his significant other.   
  


“What? I’m just saying! I’m not suggest-“ 

“Jongho.”   
  


Seonghwa watched the silent battle, sinking into his chair and looking at his phone again.   
  


“Hyu-“ 

“I swear, if the next words out of your mouth have anything to deal with Hongjoong ‘ignoring’ Seonghwa, I _will_ be digging your grave tonight,” Yeosang threatened, his glare enough to show that he was being serious.   
  


Jongho shifted in his seat, a pout making its way onto his face. “No, I was just going to say that he should go to bed; him stressing out isn’t going to make anyone return faster.”   
  


Seonghwa stepped in before Yeosang could do anything, knowing that what Jongho had said was close enough to what Yeosang hadn’t wanted to hear for the older to grab a shovel and start digging.   
  


“Yeosang, leave him alone, he has a point.” Two pairs of eyes turned to him, wide with shock.   
  


“I didn’t mean t-“ 

“Huh?! He does not have a point, Hongjoong hyung cares about you too much to block you out!”   
  


“Would you stop interrupting me?” Jongho said, exasperated with his boyfriend. “Okay, as I was saying, I didn’t mean that Hongjoong hyung doesn’t care or want you around! He does, he’s just not the type to reach out all the time. And neither are you, like in the clingy way. And even if you were clingy, hyung wouldn’t hate you! He’s just not the type to show his feelings. Or...something,” he trailed off awkwardly, staring at his lap.   
  


Yeosang, despite not understanding a single thing Jongho was saying, backed him up. “Yeah, I mean, you know how he is about his work. Don’t let that get you down, he’d gladly come back to you than sit in his studio all day if you asked him.”   
  


San, having just walked into the room but figuring out what was going on, winced. “You’re not helping your case guys, look at him. Ignore those two, they’re stupid.” Yeosang and Jongho glared daggers at the back of his head but San just blocked them out, turning his full attention to Seonghwa.   
  


“They are right about him caring about you, everything else was just terribly worded. Listen, the comeback is just around the corner and he’s useless when it comes to noticing and investing in anything besides music because Atiny is worth working day in and day out for. You can’t change that, no one can no matter how hard we try because that’s how he is. Talk to him, nothing will happen if you don’t say something. Just know that he won’t change that easy; he’s a leader and he wants to make sure everyone is comfortable and happy.”   
  


“I know, I just wish he’d think of himself sometimes. Atiny try so hard to tell him to rest but nobody can convince him he needs it,” Seonghwa murmured. Hongjoong truly cared about everyone and he figured the only way to show that was to push himself further than he needed to. San gave the older a sad smile and turned away from the room. Seonghwa saw him gesturing for the other two to follow, but they stayed where they were.   
  


Eventually Jongho left, whispering an apology for what he said before slipping out. Yeosang had shoved himself into the corner of the couch and was watching Seonghwa.   
  


“So, are you going to call him?” He spoke.   
  


“Maybe.” Was Seonghwa’s curt response. Yeosang nodded and pushed himself up, walking out of the room without another word.   
  


What seemed like an eternity but was actually a few minutes later, Seonghwa had finally had enough and pulled out his phone, opening contacts and sending Hongjoong a simple message; _When are you going to be back?  
  
_

Joongie: _Soon. Why?  
_

Joongie: _Did you eat?  
  
  
_

_No. I don’t know about everyone else, I haven’t asked them.  
  
_

Joongie: _Hwa, is everything okay? That isn’t like you.._

Seonghwa held back from releasing the emotions and words that threatened to explode within him. _Yea, everything’s fine_

The three dots appeared and disappeared a few times before he finally responded.   
  
Joongie: _Right, well I’ll see you in a little then_

_Hm.  
_

_***_

Hongjoong blinked at the two letters in confusion. He’d obviously hurt Seonghwa, he just didn’t know how. He debated on whether or not he should ask again but decided against it; he didn’t want to anger him by pressing him to answer when he clearly didn’t want to.   
  


It would be best to get home. Still, he had to finish just one more part of the song before he could head back. _One more part, that’s all I’m going to do._ Of course, it didn’t end up being “just one part” because the leader had suddenly gotten more ideas and pursued those as far as he could. When he took a stretch break, he realised it’d been four and a half hours since his conversation with Seonghwa and he raced back to his studio to gather his things to get back to the dorm.   
  


He decided against calling his manager to pick him up, practically running all the way back to their dorm. He nearly collided with Mingi the second he opened the door but managed to stumble back and regain his footing.   
  


“Why are you still up?”   
  


“I could ask you the same thing,” Mingi retorted, shaking his head in pure disappointment.   
  


“Fine, whatever. Where’s Seonghwa?” Hongjoong was still standing right outside of the dorm and Mingi didn’t look to be moving anytime soon.   
  


“Exactly where he has been for the past six hours.”   
  


“Ookay, and where’s that?”   
  


“The place he is currently.”   
  


Hongjoong was starting to get annoyed. “Why is everyone mad at me?”   
  


Mingi stared down at him, sighing. “We’re not mad, we’re concerned. You’re overworking and it’s taking a toll on Seonghwa hyung. Well, all of us really, including you. You need a break, even if it’s for a day. Taking one won’t hurt Atiny or you, you won’t be letting anyone down, your work won’t go anywhere...,” the younger trailed off, watching Hongjoong process his words.   
  


“You aren’t mad at me? Seonghwa isn’t mad at me?”

Mingi took a breath and held up a finger. “Uh-ahem...well I mean I can’t speak for him, not really. I’m not mad but if I were to...uhhhh...I’m just going to suggest treading lightly—extremely lightly—around him, he’s a bit snappy and distant these days.”   
  


“So he’s mad at me.”   
  


“I guess you could say that, yeah. And please, come in.” Mingi finally stepped back for Hongjoong to enter. He pointed towards the living room and Hongjoong knew immediately where he could locate Seonghwa. He thanked Mingi and took off, keeping his suggestion in the forefront of his mind.   
  


“I am so sor-“ he cut his apology short when he entered the room to find Seonghwa fast asleep. He sat with his legs pulled up onto the chair, arms wrapped around them. At first glance, one would see someone peacefully resting, perfectly content, and move on. But Hongjoong couldn’t leave; he noticed the tension, how his mouth was shaped into a frown, the clear exhaustion, and all he felt was guilt. 

  
Suddenly everything crashed down around him and he dropped to the floor, shaking as tears welled up in his eyes. A few sobs escaped from his mouth and he saw Seonghwa stir in the chair. 

“Joong?” Catching sight of the leader crouched on the floor, he was instantly wide awake. “Joong, what’s wrong? Did you get injured?”   
  


Hongjoong shook his head, attempting to stop the tears but the genuine solicitude only made them fall faster. “It’s no-othing, I’m not—you don’t h-have to worry about m-me, go back to sle-ep,” he managed, turning away only to be pulled right back.   
  


“No, it absolutely isn’t ‘nothing’. Tell me what’s going on, it’ll only hurt to bottle it up,” Seonghwa spoke, his voice quiet and gentle. Hongjoong didn’t respond, focusing on ceasing his sobbing. Through it all, Seonghwa waited, patient as ever.   
  


When he finally calmed down enough to form coherent sentences back to back, he began. “I feel so guilty sitting in my studio all day while you guys are here or practicing yourselves. Mingi put things into perspective and I’m frustrated with myself that I couldn’t see just how much of a toll it was taking on everyone. You have every right to be upset, I don’t blame you-“

  
“Hongjoong, I’ll admit I am rather upset, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t, but most of that is from worry that you’re overworking yourself. All I ask is that you make sure to take breaks. Staring at a laptop for so long isn’t healthy; as long as you have those breaks and come back more often, I’ll be happy and won’t worry as much. I know I’ll never pull you away from music for too long and I wouldn’t want to, it’s your passion, so I’ll stick to asking you to make time to rest.”   
  


“I love you,” Hongjoong mumbled, gaining a smile from Seonghwa.   
  


“I love you too, you dork. Now, are you going to take care of yourself?”   
  


Hongjoong nodded and opened his arms for a hug. Seonghwa happily obliged and they sat there for a little over half an hour before Mingi walked in and scolded them for not sleeping yet (that earned him a scolding of his own since _he_ wasn’t sleeping either). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was terrible, I know ;n; I really need to improve on my writing skills, they’re garbage. I’m very repetitive but I enjoyed writing this regardless. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I’m sorry if it was a bit too long and started to get boring! <3


End file.
